Going On An Adventure- A Barry Carter Love Story(Sequel)
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: In this sequel Erin goes on a adventure/vacation with the Carter twins with Bridget .One of them ends up getting lost in the woods so they have to find him but the question is will they be able to find him ? Or will he be lost forever ? Read to find out. Tags:fanfiction, romance, barrycarter, briancarter, lovestory, adventure
1. Chapter 1-Wanna Go On Vacation With Us?

Barry had sat on the couch at our house as he did he asked " Wanna go on vacation with us ?" I had smiled " Sure where should we go ?" I asked . " How about New York?" The other twin had said .Barry then said " Sure sounds good to me let's pack and get going it's going to be so much fun ." Brian agreed with his brother and also asked Bridget if she wanted to go he asked her " So Bridget wanna join me, Erin and Barry ? going on a vacation to New York ." She then said " Sure I would love to Bri ." She liked to call him that for short so we all got our bags packed and got our stuff ready and got into the car and drove away I sat beside Barry in the front seat as he drove and Bridget and Brian were in the backseat as I was in the car I looked out the windows as the wind was blowing my hair it was the perfect day to go on a trip with the Carter twins and Bridget.


	2. Chapter 2-Hey Barry Are We Almost There?

I smiled as I was still looking out the window and asked " Hey Barry are we almost there?" He had then said " Yep we are almost there just need to go down a few more streets and turn right and we will be at our cottage in a moment ." I smiled and said " Awesome can't wait so excited." He then smiled as he drove the car to the place they were going to and turned the corner while going down a few more streets then turned right and they were there. " And here we are." Barry had said as he smiled and stopped the car we then got out and got our bags out of the trunk and walked inside the cottage after shutting the truck . " OH my gosh it's beautiful in here Barry you've picked a good one to stay at." He then said " Why thank you I agree." I then said " Your welcome." He smiled at her words . And we sat down after getting our things unpacked .


	3. Chapter 3-Looking For A Place To Eat At

Brian then said " Hey think we should go get something to eat I'm a bit hungry ." I then said " That sounds like a good idea let's go . " I then opened the door of the cottage and walked outside to the nearest restaurant with Barry, Brian and Bridget as we got there we ordered a large pizza to share and some cherry coca colas to drink the waiter had came to our table after taking our order and brought the pizza over and the drinks so we then ate some slices of the pizza and dipped it in ranch dipping sauce I then finished my first slice and said " Man this pizza is delicious don't you agree Barry ?" He nodded and said " Yep it's really good ." He said as he took another bite of his slice of pizza and smiled . I then said " I totally agree with you." I smiled back at him as I said that and I then took another slice of pizza and took a bite of it .


	4. Chapter 4-Going For A Walk

Then after we had ate our pizza and drank what we had to drink we then paid for them and the pizza then we went outside and took a walk I smiled as I walked with Barry and the others Bridget was walking beside Brian and I was walking beside Barry we then sat on a bench for a bit and looked up at the sky at the clouds the clouds formed shapes of different things it looked pretty cool actually there was one shaped like a diamond , one shaped like a dolphin and then one shaped as a little tiny dragon it was so cool how the clouds looked like different things .


	5. Ch 5-Lost In The Woods-- Where Is Barry?

I walked with Barry , Brian and Bridget into the woods but then suddenly I looked around and looked behind me and said " Oh no this can't be good Brian where is your brother?" He then said " Don't know he was with us just a minute ago . " We then called out his name " Barry ! Where are you? " We both called out together and I had heard something over further in the woods so I said to Brian " Wait here I'm going to see if I found him I will run back over and tell you if I did ." Brian then said " Alright I'll be here waiting." So I then went down a little further and he was where I thought he would be but his arms were tied up onto something and I had said " Don't worry I'll untie your arms and we can get going with the others ." He nodded and smiled as he said " Thank you I got lost somewhere over here then someone or something tied my arms on whatever this thing is supposed to be ." I then said as I was untying his arms " Hmmm sounds really strange anyways let's get you to the others ." He walked with me and said " I know right it is ." I then said to Brian " Found him he is okay now he was just tied up in the woods don't know how he got there or who or what tied him up but he's safe now." Brian had said " That's good that he's safe now ." I nodded and agreed with a smile and we walked back to the cottage .


	6. Chapter 6-You Always Make Me Smile

I was sitting down on the couch and looked at Barry and said " Barry you always make me smile your smile is just so adorable ." He then smiled and said " Aww thank you so much dear." I smiled and couldn't help but blush when he had said that and then I got up and walked over to him and kissed his cheek as I sat down on his lap as I did he had kissed the side of my neck . "I love you Barry." I said . He then said " I love you too I love you so much." We both smiled at eachother and Brian was sitting with Bridget as we were on the one couch together.


	7. Chapter 7-Injured

Later on we went for a walk as we did Barry had fell and hit his arm off of a tree branch which made his arm bleed I helped him up and I got him to sit down on a bench and I took a piece of my dress shirt sleeve off of my shirt and wrapped it around his arm after I had put some ointment on it so it the wound wouldn't get infected . He then looked up at me and said "Thank you dear ." I smiled "Your welcome and you will be fine the ointment will make it so it won't get infected and hopefully it will stop it from bleeding too as well." I had said . "Thank you and alright ." He smiled as we went back to what we were doing before that had happened.


	8. Chapt 8-Walking Hand In Hand-Lunch Date

As we walked down the streets of London England we held eachother's hand as we walked. I had then asked " Hey Barry wanna go get something to eat if we can find a diner nearby?" He nodded and said " Sure sounds brilliant and it's a great idea let's go love." I smiled at him as we then walked down one more street and found one we then went in and as we did Barry called his brother to let him know we were out so he wouldn't be panicking . "Hey Brian Erin and I are out for some lunch we'll be back soon k ." On the other line he had said okay and hung up the phone and then I sat down with Barry and waited for the waiter to walk over to us as we did we sat and talked for a bit.


	9. Chapter 9-Lunch Is Served

Then the waiter had came over to the table and pulled out her note pad and a pen as she asked and "What would you two like for lunch today? and welcome to Joe's Diner I'm Addison and I am your waiter for today." I smiled at Addison and recognized why she looked so familiar cause I seen her before when I was at this diner one time with a friend of mine. I said " Hi Addison I would like a Chicken Club Sandwich with a Garden Salad please and to drink a Cherry Vanilla Coca cola please." She nodded " And you Sir what will it be? "He looked up and answered her question with a smile " Hmmm I guess I'll have the same as her please and thank you." She nodded and said " Okay be back with your orders." She then left so we talked for a minute and then boom she came back over and brought us our drinks and our food and placed it on the table and said " Enjoy . " She smiled then left. I smiled at Barry as I ate my lunch and he did too.


	10. Chapter 10-How Is Everything?

Then Addison walked back over to our table and asked with a smile " How is everything is it good ?" I nodded and smiled "Yes it's all good the meal is excellent and very delicious thank you." I had said . She smiled as she had said "That's good to hear ." She then walked back into the room where she made the food and went to other tables to bring people their food they ordered I smiled at Barry as I took a sip of my drink , he smiled back at me as he drank his drink too as well.I then asked " What should we do next after lunch?" He then answered "Think we should go home and play some games or something I guess." I smiled " Sounds like a good idea." We had then finished our meal and paid for it then walked out of the diner and down the street to get home . We walked inside the house and sat down as we relaxed for a bit first.


	11. Chapter 11-Hey Brian What's Up?

As I was sitting down on the chair I asked "Hey Brian what's up? " He smiled back and spoke " Nothing much you? Oh by the way how was the lunch date ? Did you two have fun? " I nodded and said " Yes indeed we did it was pretty fun also yeah I'm doing good too as well thanks for asking." He smiled back at me again when he had spoke again , "That's good glad to hear your doing good as well . " I then said "Yep ." We then chatted about things whatever we wanted to talk about . As we were talking Barry had sneezed but into a kleenex I had then said " Bless you." He smiled then looked up after he blew his nose." Thank you." He had said . I smiled as I said "Your welcome."


	12. C12-Man That Person Was Acting All Crazy

Then as we were sitting down Barry had talked about something that had happened a week before at the place there was a person trying to get in but they were underage he had said " Man that person was acting all crazy thinking he was 20 he was only 15 and wasn't allowed to come in so he thought it would be funny to fool us and that didn't work and plus he was really acting crazy as well like shouting and what not." I then said " I see I don't know why people claim to be an age that their not it's just wrong to lie about that don't you agree?" He then replied " Yep it is ."I then sat beside Barry and his brother , Brian and we chatted a bit more.


	13. Chapter 13-Dancing In The Room

Then Barry asked me " Hey Erin honey do you wanna dance with me ?" I looked up at him with my blue eyes they sparkled like shining stars as he asked me ." Sure I would love to sounds like a brilliant idea. Let's dance ." I said as I was still smiling he took a hold of my hand as I stood up we then started dancing around the room as music played . He smiled " Your just so pretty and I love you my sweet little princess. " I couldn't help but blush when he had called me princess it just made me smile . " Awwwwwww thank you Barry your very sweet." He then said " Your very welcome and thank you . I smiled as I had said " Your welcome ." After that I had then kissed his cheek as we danced that day in the room we were in as we did Brian watched us and smiled he thought it was cute watching us dance and smile at eachother.


	14. Chapter 14-What Was That?

I sat down after dancing and heard a loud noise didn't know what it was so I turned to look at Barry and asked "What was that? Did you hear it too?" He then said " Ye... I did but not sure what it was let's go see ." I then said " Okay ." I then picked up my jacket and put it on and we went outside to see what it was and it turned out it was just someone yelling about something so he asked nicely " Can you keep it down please and thank you?" So the kid then said to him" Yes sorry about that Sir didn't mean to be that loud ." He then replied " It's okay and thank you." I then walked into the house again with Barry and sat back down next to him and kissed his cheek .


	15. Chapter 15-Barry Do You Need Anything?

I smiled and looked over at him " Barry do you need anything ?like a drink or something?" I asked . " Yeah sure can I have a cup of tea please and thank you?" I smiled at him and said "Sure thing I'll go make one for you hun." He smiled back " Thanks." I went to go make him a cup of tea and brought it back to him in the kitchen and we sat down at the table also I had given him some biscuits to go with it . " Thank you Erin your the best." I smiled as I said " No problem and your welcome." I then gave him a Brian had walked in and said " Hey what's up? " I then spoke again " Nothing much just chillin with your brother . " Ah that's pretty cool." He had said as he sat down too and hung out with us as well .


	16. Chapter 16-Hey Whatcha Reading?

I sat down with my back against the wall with a book in my hand as Barry came up to me and smiled as he asked " Hey whatcha reading? " I smiled and looked up at him and said " It's called The Case Of The Missing Key." He then asked " Is it any good?Do you like it so far?" I nodded as I had said "Yep it's pretty good so far." He smiled ." That's good to hear your enjoying the book and I think I might have read that one once before sometime back when I was a teenager I believe ." I smiled back at him " That's pretty cool did you like it too?" He nodded as he said " Yep I did ." ." Cool ." I had said as I smiled once again.


	17. Chap 17-I Like Your Denim Jacket ,Barry

As I sat down on the floor after reading I looked up at Barry and smiled as I had said " I like your denim jacket , Barry ." He smiled back as he said " Thank you I had it for a while now actually a friend of mine bought it for me." I smiled back as I had said " Well that was nice of them to do that for you and give you that denim jacket it looks good on you." I smiled at him again" Thanks and your right it does so what you wanna do now?" He then asked ." We could just chat and drink our tea together how's that sound?" I smiled back at him. " Sure sounds brilliant." He had said as he smiled and took a sip of his tea . I smiled back as I took a sip of mine as well.


	18. Chapter 18-Heart Shaped Cookies

I had got up off the floor and went into the kitchen took out some ingredients and started taking out I 2 3/4 cups flour,1 teaspoon salt,1 cup (2 sticks) butter, softened,1 1/2 cups sugar.1 egg,2 teaspoons McCormick® Pure Vanilla Extract and 1 container (16 ounces) white frosting then started putting it together in a bowl after that I had got a heart shaped cookie cutter ,put it on then took it off and then the cookies were in the shape of hearts then I put them on a tray and put them in the oven to bake. Next I took them out after they were done and I had put them on the table . Barry had tried one and he smiled as he said " Mmmm. These are so good." I smiled back at him " Thanks I'm glad you like them and I knew you would." He smiled at me once again and replied " Of course darling." I then kissed his cheek.


	19. Chapter 19-Hello Brian

Brian walked in and sat down as he had took a cookie off the plate , his brother said " Hello Brian how is it do you like them? Erin made them." He nodded as he held up his thumb , chewed the rest of the cookie and said "Yes , yes indeed they are delicious like really delicious ."I smiled as I had said " Thanks Brian I'm glad you like them too as well." He smiled then got up for a second and walked over to me to give me a hug . " I really think your a great friend to me Erin ." I smiled and said " I think you are too as well Brian." He smiled back and then sat back down again. We then listened to music while playing a board game together.


	20. C 20- A Red Rose Flower Crown From Barry

I was sitting at the table and then Barry came up behind me and placed a red rose flower crown on top of my head and said as he smiled from behind me " I think you should have this love hope you will like it ." I turned around to look him in the eyes and smiled " Thank you honey it's really pretty." I said as I had kissed his cheek ."Your very welcome my love I knew you would like it ." I laughed and said " I love it like totally love it." He then said " Good I'm glad that you do." He said as he kissed my cheek softly.


	21. Chapter 21-I Love You So Much

I smiled at Barry as I sat next to him on the couch and said " I love you so much." He smiled as he had said back to me. " I love you too my lovely girl." I couldn't help but blush as he said that. So I smiled and took his hand in mine and kissed him on the cheek softly then after that I said to him " Just wanted to let you know you are really sweet and I'm glad that I have you as a boyfriend your pretty cool as well." I had said "Thanks I think your sweet too." He said with a smile and then hugged me as I sat next to him while watching some tv together.


	22. cast of the story

Oliver Phelps As Barry Carter

Toni As Erin Lily Matthews

James Phelps As Brian Carter

and Evanna Lynch As Bridget Riordan


End file.
